Love is blind
by Blood Reaper13
Summary: what is love? can we choose our own family? do we need to see to know the truth? are we prisoners of our own destiny? who makes our fate? naruto and co. are about find out the answers. sasu\naru oc character.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and if I did you would know.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chapter One

Team seven was on the verge of breaking; Sasuke was being more stoic than usual, Naruto less cheerful, Sakura was helpless, and Kakashi didn't know what to do with his students. The last thing the five of expected to happen on their way to the training field B was a flash of blinding white light and a young girl to drop down.

Molly had prepared for many things, but never this. One minute she was walking from the psychologist's and the next she in a black hole were time and space no lingered existed. With a dull thud she fell on a dusty road to the surprise of three people. One was wearing a mask, had an eye covered and his silver hair was defying gravity. Another had sun spun hair, cerulean colored eyes, and whisker marks on each cheek. The girl had a ghastly shade of pink hair and aqua eyes. The third boy had pale skin, dark hair, and eyes that were so dark that you couldn't tell were the pupil was.

Molly sat up, brushed dust off her pale yellow long sleeve shirt and light wash jeans, put one of her flip flops back on and brushed her black pixie cut hair out of her face. Before she had a chance to blink her large golden eyes, a raven haired boy with red eyes was holding a blade to her throat.

The girl did nothing. She didn't scream, cry, or fight. She just went limp except for her hands they were trembling. The thin bones rattling underneath the pale, translucent skin. The girl looked at him with dead eyes and said,

"Please put that away." At Sasuke blank face she pleaded, "You don't understand you need to put it away."

"Why should I?" Sasuke sneered at the girl who a couple of inches taller than him. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around. Kakashi shook his head and Sasuke put his kunai back into his weapon pouch.

"What is your name?" Kakashi asked the doll like child.

"I'm Molly Doe." She answered with a smile that was on the verge of breaking.

"I'm Hatake Kakashi and these are my students Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and Haruno Sakura." He said pointing to each respective person. "We need to bring you to the Hokage."

"Hokage?" Molly asked confused.

"The king of this place." Sakura explained.

"Oh, the political leader of your home." At this point Molly's hands stopped shaking, but her eyes still looked dead. "I understand. Please lead the way."

"I'm going to be Hokage one day." Naruto exclaimed with a large grin.

"I hope you achieve your dreams." Molly chuckled.

"Ne, Molly-chan what is your dream."

"I have none it was stolen from me a long time ago." Molly said somberly. The rest of the walk was spent in silence.

At The Hokage's Office

The Sandaime Hokage listened to Molly's story of what had happened.

"Molly, I don't think you will be able to go home ever. I will try to find a way you a way home." The Sandaime said regretfully.

"In a strange way I'm relieved. Besides it's like I have anyone to go home to."

"Until I can find you a permanent resident you will need to stay in someone else's home. I think it would be best if you stayed with Sasuke or Naruto seeing that way we don't need to explain the circumstances to others. Naruto is twelve and Sasuke thirteen would you feel uncomfortable living with one of them?"

"I'm sixteen so I think I should be fine, but I can't stay with him." Molly said pointing to Sasuke, "He reeks."

"Sasuke-kun doesn't smell. Don't insult him. Besides I don't want some strange girl staying with my Sasuke-kun." Sakura whined.

"First of all I don't do the younger boy thing, second of you seem to idolize him, but do you even know him; and third of all, last time I checked I liked boys that could talk." With that Molly flicked the back of Sasuke's head."

"What was that for?" Sasuke asked.

"So, it does talk." Molly exclaimed ignoring Sakura's protests. "Just to clarify when I said you reek I meant that you smell of blood thirst. I have smelt that smell too many times. Besides Blondie reminds me of myself."

"But you're broken." Sasuke objected. Molly gave them a sad smile,

"..."

After the three Genin and Molly left Kakashi turned to the Sandaime and asked,

"Do you want me to keep an eye on the two of them since the villagers still hate him?" Sandaime gave a small smile.

"The both of them will be fine because the villagers won't hurt her since she is 'innocent'; and Naruto will be with her most of the time. This way they can't hurt him." Sandaime explained to jonin.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A\n: Molly's name is spelt Molly (duh), but pronounced Mali. Not that it matters cause you are reading it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Warning: language

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chapter 2

Several days passed without any incidents. Molly worked for Sarutobi, sorting his paperwork and organizing it neatly for money. For the first couple of days she had to borrow clothes from Naruto. His baggy clothes fit her slim body. Molly only took shirts that were long sleeved. Today she and was going shopping with Naruto.

The store owner was disturbed by the young girl who came into his store. She came with the demon child. He walked over to her.

"Miss It will have to stay outside." The store owner explained spitting out it while pointing to Naruto.

"I'm sorry, but he is with me, and he has a name." Molly stated calmly.

"Molly-chan forget it." Naruto said tugging on her shirt sleeve. Molly shook her head at him.

"I won't let him into my store" the store owner practically yelled. Molly winced at his loud tone.

"Sir that isn't very nice. Listen, if you don't let him in then I won't shop today or any other day. To put it simply I will boycott your store. Wait, you do know what boycott is?" the owner scowled at her.

"You can't do that." he growled.

"Actually I can, it's called peaceful protesting. I think I'll take my business and money somewhere else. Come Naruto." With that Molly left a spluttering store owner behind. The two of them went from store to store. Some not letting them in, others over charging forcing Molly to dump the clothes onto the floor and walk out. At the end of the day there was one store left. It was having its grand opening. The store sold both civilian and shinobi clothes, catering to both types. Dragging a reluctant Naruto behind her Molly walked in ignoring the glare be sent at Naruto.

Molly finished picking out the clothes she wanted to buy when she went to the shinobi part of the store.

"Molly-chan what are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"Finding you something normal beside that atrocious jump suit. I think you would look good in black and a darker orange like pumpkin or burnt orange instead of bright, neon orange." With that Molly went off to go get what she wanted. On her way to go pay she bumped into a jonin shinobi.

"Sorry." Molly apologized with a sheepish smile that didn't reach her eyes. The shinobi was about to yell at the young girl who bumped into him, but was taken aback by her dead eyes. Then he noticed the demon brat behind her.

"You pushed her didn't you." the older man accused. Before Naruto could say anything Molly cut in.

"Excuse me, is something wrong with your eye sight because Naruto didn't push me. I bumped into all on my own. I apologized already so if you don't mind I am going to go pay for these items and go on my day. So have a good day sir and maybe you go see your doctor." Molly said with sincerity. She was confused by the treatment Naruto got from other people. Turning to him she said in a small voice with her head cocked to the side, "The people here aren't very nice." Molly purchased the clothing because the owner didn't over charge.

The Next Day:

Naruto walked into the Hokage's office with a look of concern on his face.

"Old man, something is wrong with Molly. She will lie on the couch, but she won't fall asleep until very late at night and then she will start screaming and thrashing around. Once that stops she will fall into a peaceful sleep except she silently cries in her sleep. The first time she stayed I asked her about why was screaming, she didn't know what I was talking about. She never remembers the screaming or thrashing. It happens every night. I'm worried about her." Naruto explained with concern leaking from his voice. The Sandaime saw the bags that under the Genin's eyes.

"I believe what Molly has is a psychological problem called night terrors. I'll get a medic to look into it." Sarutobi reassured him. "When your team isn't on missions and Molly isn't working she will spend her time with you and your team."

So it was with that, that Molly spent her days with team seven except when they went on missions.

"Naruto isn't your birthday tomorrow?" Molly asked curious.

"Yes, I'll be thirteen."

"So why is Sarutobi-dono giving you a mission on your birthday?"

"It's better this way. And Molly-chan its sama not dono."

"Oh, oops. Well I'm still going to bake you a cake for when you come back." Molly said before turning to going to the grocery store. Naruto grabbed her arm and turned her around.

"Just promise me you'll be safe." Naruto pleaded, worried.

"Don't worry I'll be fine. Have fun try not to get injured." Molly stood at the main gates of Konoha waving to the backs of team seven. Once they became a speck on the horizon Molly went grocery shopping.

That Evening: 

Konoha was going all out in celebration, fireworks painting the dusky sky. Molly was watering her plants went two chunins and a several large men came to Naruto's apartment. The two shinobi placed blow up tags on the outdoor walls. Everyone took a collective step back as the tags started to burn. There was a splash as water hit the tags, splattering the closet people. The men turned to the young child holding the empty watering can. She had eerie dead eyes that would put any member of the Hyuga clan to shame.

"What do you think you are doing?" Molly asked in a no nonsense tone.

"Little girl why don't run along to your parents and enjoy the celebration of the defeat of the kyubbi. This doesn't concern you." One of the men said making a shooing motion with his hands.

"First of all I'm not a little girl, I'm sixteen; second I have nothing to do with the people who gave me their genes, and thirdly this does concern me seeing that I live here." Molly said with a leveled voice.

"I didn't know that the little demon liked older girls." A man said with a smirk.

"Does the little bitch have a problem with us." One of men said he had the stench of alcohol on him. "Perhaps we should teach her a lesson."

"Tanaka, we came here to punish the demon." One off the chunin said, placing a restraining hand on the other man's shoulder, who promptly shrugged it off.

"Imagine the look on the bastards face when he finds out that we raped his whore." Tanaka leered. Molly spat at his feet. Tanaka was out of control and slammed Molly into a wall.

"Why are you doing this?" Molly demanded

"To hurt the demon bastard."

"Why?"

"Because he is a worthless piece of shit and he should go die. No one wants him." Tanaka ranted. Molly's small mouth twisted into a feral grin and her once dead eyes had malevolent sparkle in them. She looked at them and said in a voice that rang as clear as bells,

"Hello."

The Next Day:

Molly came to work to see a very ragged looking Hokage.

"Molly, a group of men came to Naruto's apartment last night do you know what happened?" Sarutobi asked the broken doll. Molly was still for a few moments while she tried to recall the previous night. Her blank eyes went wide for a fraction of a second.

"I'm sorry, but I can't remember anything significant. Why?"

"The men were attacked by something. It was so brutal that whoever did it must have no morals. They are so traumatized they won't talk about it."

"If I remember anything I'll let you know."

"Molly can you go to Hyuga clan main house to get some paperwork for me?"

"Hai." Molly answered before she left.

"Keep a close eye on her, she is hiding something." The Sandaime Hokage said to the person hidden in the shadows.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto would Pein would die a slow and painful (no pun intended) death, but sadly I don't.

Warning: abuse, attempted rape, and language.

Don't flame, cause you were warned.

A\n: DarkEra'Ssnow thank for your review. Glad to hear you like the story. Everyone else I plan on updating this story once a month, for now on.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chapter Three

Team seven was taking a lunch break from their training. Food was courtesy of Molly whose culinary skills were excellent; even if the food she made was different then the stuff they ate.

"Molly you should eat more." Sakura chided the older girl.

"I can't eat a lot of food at one time because I can't stomach it even though it's been two years."

"Two years since what?" the number one hyperactive ninja asked.

"It doesn't concern you, Blondie." Molly teased Naruto. Turning to Sasuke she poked him in the side.

"What's with you and your scowling. You never know it might stick permanently and then you're good looks would go out the window."

"Are you hitting on my Sasuke-kun?" Sakura demanded.

"I'm just stating the facts and don't use that kind of tone with me. Sakura when you say 'my' you imply that it belongs to you. People are not objects that can be bought and sold." Molly reprimanded. "Sasuke you really remind me of a cat with your anti-social behavior, not to mention that you kind look like one." At the bewildered stares Molly explained, "When I was younger I had a habit of placing people as certain animals because of their looks and personalities. For example Kakashi would be a wolf because he is kind of a loner but fiercely loyal to those he considers a part of his pack. Watching over his pups, which would be you three." At the request of Sakura and Naruto, Molly went on the compare other people. "Naruto you would be a fox. They are tricksters, loyal, and they love to have fun,-at this Kakashi chuckled, Molly had no idea how right on target she was-Sakura would be a bunny rabbit, Hinata a mouse cause she is so shy and timid, Neji a hawk, Shikamaru a deer, Chouji a bear, Tenten a squirrel, Shino a fly I'm not saying he's annoying just that he is like a fly on the wall unnoticeable. Lee a frog and then Iruka, Kiba, and Ino are dogs."

"Ha, I always knew she was bitch." Sakura shouted triumphantly which earned a frown from Molly.

"Ne, Molly-chan what are you?" inquired a hyper blonde kitsune.

"Butterfly." Answered a moody Uchia much to the shock of his teammates. "Dobe, lets fight." While Naruto and Sasuke lightly spared Kakashi told Molly about the Uchia massacre.

"Revenge, give it up." Molly called out to Sasuke.

"Why should I?"

"Because it's not worth it, trust me."

"You don't what it feels like to lose everything, I need to have revenge. I am an avenger."

"I do. I know what it feels like. The burning need thundering through your veins like bile rising from your gut. Blocking your thoughts until all you can see if them dyeing, gasping for air, pleading forgiveness as you watch their life slip away." Molly whispered.

"No, you don't. You chose to walk away, running away, refusing to find a way home." Sasuke roared. The spar turned into a full blown fight. Objects getting destroyed the dobe and teme fought each other. A tree came crashing down were the other were sitting. Kakashi and Sakura jumped out of the way. The former pulling Molly with him seconds before the tree crushed her. However, the branches scratched her back, ripping her shirt.

The two fighting teammates were pulled out of their stupor at the sound of a blood curdling scream. They ran over to the adopted member of their team. Sakura looked like she was about to throw up and Kakashi showing emotion, shock. Molly's entire back was marred with cuts, whip marks, slashes, burns. Only a bit of her creamy skin showed through the scars.

Molly sat up and wrapped hands around her legs (like an upright fetal position). She was shaking back and forth while whimpering. Suddenly she let out a shocked scream.

"They said you could never get, that you would never come back. No… I'm sorry, sorry. No, not the belt. Ahh!!" Molly screamed a pained cry.

"Molly-chan snap out of it." Naruto desperately tried to break Molly out of her memories, but she was gone.

Molly took ragged breathes and she tried to frantically suck in air.

"She is hyperventilating." Sakura said pointing out the obvious. Molly passed out.

Konoha Hospital-later that day: 

Molly sat up. She was in unfamiliar place.

"How are you feeling?" Kakashi asked. Molly saw a worn out team seven.

"What really want to say is 'What the hell happened that you have all those scars on your back and arms'-Molly said pointing to her arms that weren't covered by a long sleeve shirts since the hospital didn't have any in her size- isn't it?" At the younger members in the room guilty faces, she continued.

"I suppose I should start from the very beginning. Once upon a time in a distant land from here, about sixteen years ago there was a wealthy drunk woman who had a one night stand with an equally drunk man. The woman became pregnant and when her family found out they were furious. The woman's grandfather was dying and he told her that would be written out of the will if she didn't marry the father of the child. The thing is the man and the woman were extremely greedy; and her grandfather had wealth so they agreed to get married. The grandfather died shortly after the birth of his granddaughter. The man and woman inherited a good sum of money, but money only lasts so long. When the daughter was four the money had run out and the woman's family refused to help out. At this point the husband and wife had run up gambling debts. The two of the fought over everything, but they agreed on one thing, and that was that their daughter was the root of all their problems. So they took their frustration and anger out on her, for ten years. When the girl turned fourteen the father decided to lend his daughter out for a certain service in exchange for a large sum of money. The first night of this business was its last. The first customer came and assaulted the young girl who fought back. She blacked out and was woken up by the police who reassured that nothing had happened. Alerted by an anonymous phone call. For the next two years the girl lived by herself after gaining emancipation from her parents to whom she never spoke to again. The customer had been found by the police days later in a freezer of some factory. He never spoke again. Throughout the two years the girl attempted to commit suicide. To this day the girl still blacks out and certain things will trigger her memory sending her back to that hell hole. There is no such things as happy ever after, the end." Silence filled the room, twisting itself around the people in there. It's binding spell was broken when Naruto ran over and hugged her.

"Don't worry I will protect you." Naruto vowed. Molly fondly patted his head. The medic in the room came over and put a sedative into her IV to help Molly rest.

"Sasuke, you're right. I am running away." Molly mumbled before falling asleep.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

a\n: Abuse can happen anywhere not just in Molly's situation. It is something that needs to be stopped.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Warnings: language

To EternalVampress thank you for your review. To everyone else I know I said I would update once a month, but I really like this chapter so I decided to update anyway.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chapter Four

After Molly was released from the hospital she went back to being her usual self: cheering up the sick patients, talking the elderly members of Konoha who were the Konoha nursing home, bring sweets to the children in the orphanage, telling stories to the younger children at the academy, and bring a small corner of peace to the raw shinobi. To them see was innocent and fragile while they had seen too much death, blood, and pain. Molly was back to herself except she wasn't. Her night terrors would last longer and it would take more time for her to fall asleep. Molly always had bags under her eyes and was constantly exhausted.

With the chunin exams vastly approaching Molly's work was increased leading to more lack of sleep, but Molly never complained. In fact she attacked her work with vigor determined to get it all done in time. She was in middle of stapling one pile and paper clipping another that she didn't notice when the Hokage called her name.

"Molly." He called again; she looked up the second time around.

"Oh, sorry didn't I didn't hear you." I light blush coloring her normally pale skin.

"I want you to help out with exams tomorrow."

"Why? I'm not a ninja." A pair of thin black eyebrows raised in surprise over two large, lifeless eyes.

"That is why. Different ninjas from different villages will come to take the test and your innocent presences will keep the atmosphere relaxed."

"Innocent, if only they knew." Molly said remorseful, but none the less she accepted the Hokage's request.

Next Day

The group of would be chunin were all gathered in a room waiting for the first exam when Molly came in. For the first time in her stay there Molly wasn't wearing pants. She was dressed in a pale orange dress that came right to her knees and on the bottom a little bit of white lace, and on her feet was a pair of white flats, the slipper kind. Since the dress was sleeveless she wore on top of it a white cardigan that was left open and tucked behind her ear was a dahlia the matched her dress color.

All of the non-Konoha village members were shocked by the little girl with the dull eyes. Molly didn't walk in she, kind of slid in right into a wall. Which she started to profusely apologize to because she too tired to realize that it wasn't a person. Suddenly Molly stopped.

"Hey, you're not a person." She said in surprise.

"Talking to inanimate objects isn't a good sign about one's mental health." A grayed haired ninja with Harry Potter glasses remarked.

"No, it's when they answer back do you have a problem." She retaliated.

"This must be 'Konoha's butterfly'." A ninja interrupted.

"It's rude to interrupt a conversation." Molly reprimanded. "Why are you calling me a butterfly?"

"No it's a name that was given to the little Miss who came from another world. Every ninja village is talking about you and your innocence. The little girl who has no knowledge of how anything here works or of the shinobi. The ten ye-."

"I'm sixteen." Molly snapped. "I'm not that innocent."

"Really, in what way?" He leered, coming closer to her. Molly kept on walking backward until she hit a wall. Feeling trapped and caged by the bigger man Molly's lithe frame started to shake in fear.

The ninja could see the little butterfly quivering in fear, understanding the name given to her.

"Don't touch me." she hissed in a voice that sounded like a bubbling spring.

"What is going on here?" Morino Ibiki thundered.

"Nothing." The ninja answered backing away from Molly who seemed to be a little out of it.

"What's your name?" Ibiki demanded.

"Sabaki Juin." The reluctant ninja answered.

The rest of the exam went on without any complications from Molly's end; except, for that as soon as she put her head down she fell asleep.

Later That Day: 

Anko finished explaining the second exam to the would-be-chunin and Molly was calling the names of each member of every three-cell to give them their scrolls.

"Sabaku no Temari, Sabaku no Kankuro, and Sabaku no Gaara." Molly called out. The three sand siblings approached her table. "Oh, the three of you are siblings. It's cute that that you are working together." With that comment Gaara glared a glare that would have the most weathered shinobi shaking in his sandals. Suddenly Molly slammed her hand the desk causing the items on it to rattle and she stood up shaking in anger. A look of defiance and irritation entered her eyes, for the first time they weren't dead.

"Listen up redhead, and listen closely because I won't repeat myself. I am not asking you to like me, however I expect you to treat me with the respect that any living thing should get. I have spent this past week up every fucking night up doing stuff to make this exam happen, but you know what I'm still being polite to people. Okay. So whatever the hell your problem is I don't give a damn about it. To be honest I wouldn't even give a damn if you were the kid of some important person or the other. So why don't you take that scowl of your face and remove the stick that's shoved up your ass; and say thank you. It's not so difficult now is it?" Gaara was so shocked at the sudden outburst he lost his glare. Temari and Kankuro looked at their brother waiting for him to kill the young girl. Before anyone could say anything Molly handed them their scroll and said,

"See when you're not glaring people can see what pretty eyes you have. I never saw jade colored eyes before or moron hair. I don't think most people could pull off that look." Molly's eyes went back to being dull and lifeless. With a wave of her hand she shooed the sand siblings away and called out the next team.

"Molly-chan you always tell us not curse." A pouting blonde haired ninja protested.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

a\n: in case it wasn't clear Molly doesn't know that there dad is the present Kazekage. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Warnings: language, gore, and violence

EternalVampress: thank you and you're right

inote: thank you for review. I'm glad that in some way, somewhere in the world my writing reached someone. Keep fighting,

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chapter Five 

The second test of the chunin exams passed. It was time for the third one when the group of Genin found out that they would have preliminary fights to make the group smaller.

Molly watched everyone beat each other up, fear griping her in its iron fist the entire time. The screen flashing with names who would fight who. It stopped Sabaki Juin vs. Doe Molly.

"I don't understand I'm not taking the exam. Why is my name up there?" Molly asked confused.

"There must be a mistake. Don't worry someone is checking the machine out." The supervisor of the test said. After much examination it seemed that somehow Molly's name got put in there, but every time they tried to change it, the screen flashed the same thing Sabaki Juin vs. Doe Molly.

"I'll do it. Cleary, it is meant to be." Molly walked down the stairs like a man walking to the gallows.

Juin stood opposite of Molly and before she could blink his fist crashed into her, making her stagger.

"I've been looking forward to crushing you, stealing your innocence." Juin smirked. A maniacal laughter burst from the girl. Her eyes filled with bloodlust and her lips twisted wild grin.

"Cassandra to have been looking forward to our meeting." A voice that sounded like chimes said. "Cassandra won't let you take that from Molly it's all she has left."

"You are Molly." Juin said confused.

"No, Cassandra is Cassandra and Molly isn't here right now. It's just Cassandra and you." Cassandra smirked. "Cassandra should warn you even if try to back out now Cassandra is still going to rip you limb from limb."

"Why would I do that?" Juin mocked her.

"Well, the last person who tried to rape Molly had his tongue cut out, his fingers and toes chopped up, and his dick sliced off which Cassandra forced down his bleeding throat. It was so pretty." She giggled.

Before anyone could react Cassandra ran forward to her opponent; she grabbed his fingers. The room filled with cracking noises and screams. Cassandra was snapping Juin's fingers like they were twigs. While Juin was withering in pain Cassandra took one of kunai and shoved it into his cheek. She pulled it down leaving a gash, blood dripping down his cheek. Juin flinched when Cassandra licked the blood.

"What yummy blood you have." With Cassandra continued to beat him up. Breaking bones, pulling out his hair so that bits of his scalp came off with the hairs, taking the bloody blade she started to peel the skin on his arm back. Juin throat started to bleed because it was so raw from screaming and with one final shriek he passed out.

"And you call yourself a ninja. It's only a little scratch; Molly endured worse. Oh well. Don't worry he isn't dead, I don't kill as a rule." Cassandra sighed. Turning to the people around her Cassandra announced, "If anyone tells Molly about Cassandra, Cassandra will kill you because it will break Molly to know that her body hurt someone else. Did you know that the night Molly was saved she made a vow to never hurt someone else. However, Molly is still too weak and can't protect herself. That's why Cassandra is here, to take care of Molly." Her eyes became dead again and then a high pitched scream filled the room.

"Are my mother and father here? Did they come back for me?"Molly asked hysterically. When she realized that they weren't there she whispered to herself, "Did I do this?" "Oh, God. Tell me I didn't this. Tell me I didn't do this. I can't remember. I don't want to have done this. Tell me that it wasn't me." Sobbed repeatedly. Naruto jumped down and hugged her, whispering into her ear,

"It wasn't you." Over and over. Molly let out a sigh of relief and then her eyes rolled into the back of her head. The entire way to the hospital Naruto refused to let go of Molly. He carried her the whole way there.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

a\n: poor Molly. Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't Naruto except for Molly\Cassandra

Here is the sixth chapter I hope it's longer then the last one.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chapter Six

Team seven and the Hokage were in the office of Konoha's top doctor. Doctor Hitachi was explaining what had just occurred earlier that day.

"Molly has a mental illness called Dissociative Identity Disorder used to be known as Multiple Personality Disorder; which means that the person has more than one personality. In Molly's case it's two different personalities. The disorder is a way of coping with a traumatic experience, like abuse. What it does is dissociate the conscious self from the experience that is too painful or violent. After a full body exam we were able to determine exactly what she had been through. The torture that she endured was so inhuman that not even Morino Ibiki would use. She has undergone various forms of physical, mental, and emotional abuse. Personally, I find impressive that is able to function with other people. It is amazing that she was able to glue the broken pieces of her shattered self together; in many ways she is very strong person.

"Hokage-sama there was several cases of people beaten up in horrendous ways. Each person had distinctive wounds which has led me to believe that Molly's other self has done it." Naruto's fist collided onto the table.

"Cassandra is not Molly's other self. They are two completely different people." He snarled.

"Ah, yes. Well, as I was saying about those cases they weren't random attacks. Cassandra is probably triggered by certain words or actions. Cassandra is fascinating if you think about it. She isn't held back by morals, tolerance for pain, and she is completely untraceable. Sharingan can't copy her moves since they are neither Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, nor Taijutsu; and Byakugan is incapable of tracing her because she doesn't have a chakra system. The same goes for Molly."

"Then what is her type of fighting?" Sasuke asked lusting for power.

"We have no idea. You have to ask her about it; which brings us to a final decision. Do we tell Molly about Cassandra or not?" Dr, Hitachi posed.

"We tell Molly nothing. She doesn't deserve to go through the any more pain." Naruto bit out.

"I will have the order written banning everyone from talking about Cassandra." Sarutobi informed before leaving the room.

Meanwhile:

Molly tugged on the bottom of her shorts. Molly wasn't completely comfortable with the attire that she was wearing. Naruto brought her a change of clothes and he had grabbed the first thing he could find. It was a pair of jean shorts which were fared at the ends, flip flops, and one of Naruto's black T-shirts. It was a little baggy on her, but it was better than nothing, Molly mused. On her way home she saw the Sabaku temporary residence and made a split second decision.

Kankuro opened the door to see two lifeless pools of bronze with rum colored specks in them.

"Is Gaara here?" Molly asked the brunette. Kankuro was shocked to see the girl who had yelled at Gaara at his front door.

"I came to apologize. If he's not home do you know where I can find him?"

"No, he's home, come in."

"Thanks." Molly slipped in. Temari came down the stairs and gave Molly a quizzical look. Molly walked over to wear Gaara was sitting, tapping him on the shoulder she said,

"Oy, Redhead." Gaara looked up. "I came to apologize not because your father is the Kazekage or because I was forced to. I was in a bad mood, cranky, tired, and hungry so I snapped at you; and there is no excuse for that. While I still hold what I said I feel that I could have said it in a nicer way. I'm sorry. And to show how remorseful I am, I am going to teach you how to make cherry pie." Before anyone could protest or glare Molly was dragging Gaara by his hand to the supermarket.

Temari and Kankuro were standing by the kitchen threshold watching, fascinated as Molly carried on a one person conversation.

"If you keep scowling I'm going to hit you on the head with a rolling pin." Molly threatened. At Gaara skeptical look that said _'yea right'_ Molly crossed her arms and pouted in a very Narutoish (1) way, "I know it's an empty threat, but that's not the point." Her voice went up a couple of octaves when she yelled at him, "You do not use the palm of your hands, and you use the tips of your fingers. Let me show you." Molly went and stood behind Gaara; putting her hands on top of his she showed him how to spread the dough in the pan.

The cherry pie was sitting on the counter cooling off when laughter bubbled out of Molly. Gaara raised his brow in a way that asked _'what's so funny'_.

"The way you're looking at the pie is the way the raccoons used to look at my pie that I would leave on the window sills to cool. Add that with the eyes, the attitude problem, and the permanent glare you look like a red-haired raccoon. In a couple of minutes the pie should be ready to eat. I have to go home and make dinner, but let me know how it came out." Molly brushed flour out of Gaara's hair and was about to walk out the door.

"Warn whoever is hurting you that I will kill him." Gaara said softly. Molly looked where he was staring. It was then that she realized how short the sleeves were. The word demon had been carved into her arm and was in full view for everyone to see.

"You don't need to worry these are old, but it's very kind of you ask." Molly tugged on her sleeves. As she walked out the door he whispered

"Not all scars are on the outside."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

a\n: if you want to know more about Dissociative Identity Disorder in my profile is a link to a website that explains it. I know Gaara is OOC, but I tried t keep him as in character as I could.

(1)I know this is not really a word. Oh, well


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto with the exception of Molly\Cassandra and this plot. Damn plot bunnies.

Beta: And she doesn't even own the good grammar. I own that!!!

Blood reaper13: this so sad well at least I still have claim to my Naruto and Gaara plushie dolls. yay

Warning: language and a bit of Sasuke bashing

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chapter7

"Molly-chan, come meet Ero-sennin. He is going to be training me." Naruto said with uncontained excitement. "Ebisu who is a closet pervert was supposed to, but Ero-sennin knocked him out. So Ero-sennin will be taking over." Naruto rambled.

"Nice to meet you, Jiraiya-Sama." Molly held out her right hand. "Oh, I forgot you guys bow. Where I come from when you meet someone new, custom is to shake his or her hand. Naruto I thought you were going to ask Kakashi-sensei to train you?"

"He said he was going to train Sasuke-teme." Naruto spat out. Molly's eyes flashed with anger, but it came and went to quickly for them to see it.

"I see... Naruto, have fun, I have to go do something. Bye." With that Molly ran off, leaving a very confused Naruto and Jiraiya.

"Kakashi-sensei." An innocent voice called out in. Kakashi turned away from the memorial stone with the names of those who died for Konoha.

"Molly-chan, I can't talk right now I have to go meet Sasuke."

"Yeah, about that, why are training him? He doesn't need your expertise, Naruto does. Sasuke was the rookie of his year: he would have been fine with Ebisu. Naruto was the dead-last, he needs the skills that only you can provide."

"I'm training Sasuke because he is the most like me. He needs the skills that only I can provide for him."

"Is that what you are telling yourself? Or could it be that you don't want to train Naruto because of his tenant, the Kyuubi no Kitsune?" Molly voice lost the innocent tone. "I'm no prophetess, but if you teach Sasuke, you will regret it till your dying days. He is a corrupted, power hungry megalomaniac fool with a stick shoved so far up his ass that no amount of surgery will be able to get it out. Will you train Naruto or will you continue to see him as the monster that killed your precious sensei; and never as the hard working, loving, sweet, caring, hurt, broken little boy that he is?" Kakashi was too stunned to speak so Molly continued. "Very well, I will train him."

"How will accomplish that you, when you can't even hit?" Kakashi asked.

"Silly little scarecrow. I have something no one in your world has and not many in mine, and I am going to give it to Naruto. There is more than one way to train someone. Should you or Sasuke spy on us I will strip Sasuke of everything and have him sent back to the academy. As for you, I will make you want to join your sensei."

"You can't do that." Kakashi said incredulous. Molly chuckled,

"I'm the one who signs all the documents, make sure all the papers are where they should be. I'm the one who writes the documents up and tells the Hokage what to sign. I can do whatever I want." She turned away from him, "This chat was nice, but I have to go now. We should have more of these little talks in the future. Have fun training Sasuke." Molly walked away leaving one very shocked Hatake Kakashi behind.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

a\n: I would like to give a heads up that in this story there is going to be a bit of team 7 bashing. That is not going to be for the whole story. Really the bashing comes from Molly because she is pissed at how they treat Naruto.

Beta:Yeah!! Mali-Chan gets assertive! Go Mali!!!

This has been beta-ed by XxBloodyRiverxX


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Hell froze over, it snowed in July, and pigs can fly. Since these never happened I don't own Naruto.

Warning: language and gore.

_Flashbacks_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chapter 8

The moment that everyone had been waiting for finally arrived. The final part of the Chuunin exam; especially for Sabaku no Gaara and Uchiha Sasuke's fight. Naruto was on his way to the arena while reviewing all that Molly had taught him.

"_Naruto, people fight the way they think. You need to get into their head, keep them talking so you can figure them out, and then defeat them. You don't need Sharingan to predict what someone is going to do. Very few people know this concept and even less are capable of doing it, however, you are. You have this way of worming yourself into people's hearts until they will go to hell and back for you. You understand loneliness, pain, suffering, and hate; while managing to retain innocence. Toy with their mind without them knowing so that they will play into your hands._

"_Tomorrow, don't show yourself. Keep the mask a little longer for the time isn't right, yet. Do what I taught you; just don't show them Namikaze Naruto. For now all they will see is Uzumaki Naruto."_

"_You must also keep up your mask so that no one ever knows the real you. When the time is right you shock them with who you truly are. Stay two steps ahead of them, always."_

Meanwhile Molly was walking toward the Hokage and the Kazekage.

"Hokage-sama, I need you to sign these please." Molly passed him the papers. He signed them without a glance.

"Molly-Chan, today everyone has off. Come watch the matches."

"Thank you, but I can't. It makes me ill watching all of these children who are trained to kill at such young ages. It's nauseating that they can't have proper childhoods. Your societies are very Spartan. These children are more like gladiators then children. It's sick. Besides, paperwork never ends."

"What are gladiators and Spartan?" Molly sweat dropped at the Hokage's question.

"Something from my world's history. Just forget it." Turning to the Kazekage, "You have remarkable children; especially your youngest." With that Molly left.

Some Time Later:

Molly stifled a sob that no one would hear only the scrolls that filled the room. She found out the history of Subaku no Gaara. Understanding the enigma that captivated her, he was so much like her precious Naruto. Like her. Knowing what the pain he felt was like all Molly wanted to do was hold him and make the pain go away. The room was stifling and the walls felt like they were closing in on her. She needed fresh air. She ran out into the empty, silent halls into chaos.

All over people were fighting. Molly looked around at the pandemonium and figured it out. Oto and Suna had ambushed Konoha. As Molly stood bewildered when someone's blood splattered onto her face. She snapped. Cassandra grabbed the nearest person who happened to have been a Sound Nin. She ripped his arm off and flung it away. The man screamed in pain altering his fellow shinobi. The Sand and Sound shinobi had been forewarned about Cassandra. One of the men punched her in the gut, Molly came back.

"Look at the pretty flowers. Don't you think they are pretty." The ninjas were taken aback; they dropped her like a sack of flour. Molly clapped her hands over ears and began shrieking, "The flowers are crying; why are they crying? They are in pain. No! Stop, it hurts." With tears pouring down her face. This is how Molly was left for a large remainder of the war; huddle with her hands over ears.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

a\n: nothing really important I know. Please review.

Beta: Nothing important? Mali-chan had a fricking breakdown!! You also had next to no spelling errors!! Give yourself a pat on the back!! This has to be your best chapter yet!!

Blood Reaper13: really. -Claps hands while bursting with happiness-

XxBloodyRiverxX betaed this chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto with the exception of Molly\Cassandra and this plot. Damn plot bunnies.

Beta: And she doesn't even own the good grammar. I own that!!!

Warning: language.

Beta:What language??

I thought I was going to have some, but in the end I didn't.

DarkEra'Ssnow: I'm really glad you like Molly. Enjoy this chapter.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chapter Nine

Molly stood in the back of the black clad group, her heart clenched in pain. This kind, elderly man who had cared for her. The first kind adult figure in her life. She couldn't imagine the village without the kindly old man who watched over everyone. Not only that, but how would she make money now. Naruto had been malnourished and love deprived when she first met him, he was still on the smaller side, but she had promised herself to take care of him like a mother does for her child. Naruto was the child she would never have and she would love him until her dying breath. She waited until everyone left to pay her respects.

"I know you never fully trusted me, but I will help Naruto become a person that you will proud of. Be happy and rest in peace."

The Next Day:

Molly was walking past the Ichiraku Ramen bar when she saw a disturbing sight.

"Naruto why are only wearing your boxers?" she asked, irritated, but slightly amused.

"I am trying to find my other free ramen pass." He told her. Molly pulled out the money that she was going to use toward buying a new set of knives.

"Two bowls of ramen please." Molly ordered. After Naruto got dressed the two sat down. Molly pushed both bowls to him.

"Itadikamasu!!" he said before digging in. After that, owner gave Naruto seconds for free. Jiraiya walked in soon after Naruto finished his 4th bowl.

"I came here as I was told… looks like you _do _eat ramen all the time."

"Ack, Eroh-shennik." His mouth was obviously full...

"Naruto, don't talk when eating it's rude and dangerous." Molly chided.

A Short While Later, Naruto was talking to Jiraiya while Molly took a light nap.

"Ero-sennin, I don't want to leave Molly behind. She hasn't been herself since the ambush. Can she come with us?" Jiraiya, remembering how thin the girl was, her skin so clear that one could have traced the maze of her veins, the purple bags under her expressionless eyes, and the blank look that never went away, he agreed.

"Sure." Naruto grinned then woke her up to tell her the news. She nodded and they soon headed out.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

a\n: review please and I'll give you the cherry pie Molly and Gaara baked.

Beta: OOH!!! I WANT PIE!!!! But I want pumpkin pie baked by Mali-Chan and Gaa-Kun...

Blood reaper13: Molly is trying to threaten Gaara into baking it, but he is being stubborn.

This has been beta-ed by XxBloodyRiverxX


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Molly was able to drag Gaara to the kitchen to bake the pumpkin pie for XxBloodyRiverxX.**

**Beta: YEA!!! PIE!!! *digs in* Yumm, besht pie evah!!**

**Warnings: language **

**'**_Song' _

**Everyone please read the author's note at the end of this chapter.**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Chapter Ten**

Molly was giggling at Jiraiya's and Naruto's antics. The two of them were convinced that they were nothing alike except that they were nearly identical. Even though Jiraiya was perverted and lazy Molly recognized that that was his mask and respected his decision. Molly was soon pulled out of her thoughts by the noise now surrounding them. They had arrived in a bustling city. Molly was used to these types of places from back home, but Naruto had never left Konoha unless on a mission and those were usually in forests or shinobi villages. He was taking in all of the sights here.

"Naruto, we're going to stay here." Jiraiya announced.

"Eh, but I can still travel."Naruto whined.

"An apprentice must listen to his master's orders."(1) One look at Molly and Jiraiya knew she wouldn't be able to last. While Molly was catching her breath, Naruto and Jiraiya bickered until a pretty woman in a mini dress walked by. Naruto was given the key and told to go upstairs and practice molding his chakra, Jiraiya ran off after the lady.

Molly and Naruto trekked upstairs and while he did chakra molding exercises, Molly took a small nap.

**Several Hours Later:**

There was a knock at the door. Naruto opened it to see a pale man with long black hair and blood red eyes. Molly stumbled to the front door murmuring,

"We didn't order any room servi-" she stopped mid sentence when she saw who it was. Molly pulled Naruto back and tried to slam the door shut, but it was stopped by a pale hand. Molly's other hand went to her pocket bringing up a small canister, but before she could spray it the pale hand moved from the door to holding her hands above her head. A pair of blood red eyes bore down into hers.

"So you're the one who is going to kill me? I've survived this long to die here, like this." A sad smile graced her face. Itachi flung Molly into the wall. Molly staggered up and looked at him with a calculating stare,

"All that we see or seem is but a dream within a dream (2). What dream will you make me see?" she asked him with a smirk. Itachi turned to Naruto,

"Let's go outside." With a fearful look Naruto walked out the room.

"Itachi-san it would be annoying if he moved around," Kisame said, "Perhaps we should cut a leg or two off."

"Don't touch him, please." Molly cried out. When Itachi didn't respond Kisame walked to Naruto. Before he could take his sword out Itachi said,

"It's been a long time Sasuke."

"Uchiha Itachi." Sasuke said with murderous intent.

"I heard that the Uchiha clan was massacred by you." Kisame gloated with a grin, proud of his partner.

"I'm going to kill you." shouted Sasuke. A light, mocking laugh filled the hallway as Molly looked at Sasuke.

"It's not going to happen because you are not on his level yet. Then again he left you alive to kill him so you might."

"What was that?" Sasuke asked with killing intent.

"Nothing, carry on." She said very nonchalantly with a wave of her hand.

"I've done as you said, I've detested you, hated you, and now I will kill you. Chidori!"Sasuke yelled running toward Itachi, the sound of birds filling the hall from the glowing light around Sasuke's hand. Itachi caught Sasuke wrist before he could hurt him. Naruto concentrated on chakra and Kisame and Itachi looked at Naruto, then without batting an eye, Itachi broke Sasuke wrist. A chill went down Molly's back at the familiar sound. She rubbed her wrist unconsciously, remembering some far off memory. Suddenly Kisame swung his sword at Naruto.

"My Samehada can devour chakra." He explained with pride. The sword moved as if it were alive.

"That's disgusting." Molly spat out, "I probably shouldn't be instigating the guy with the sword, but, oh well. That's enough boys, you've had your fun, you can go now. Bye-bye." Molly had broken the last straw for Kisame. He swung his sword at her, but there was puff of smoke and a frog with armor appeared in the way. After Jiraiya made his speech, Molly gave him the once over.

"Jiraiya-san it isn't a good thing to lie, and Naruto, calm down. Kisame-san could you kindly take your sword out of my face I can't see over it. Sasuke-kun please get off the floor someone may come into the hallway and mistake you for a mat." Molly said quietly and peacefully.

"You're a disgrace to all men, using your eyes to hypnotize a woman to separate me from Naruto." Jiraiya scolded Itachi, "So you really are after Naruto."

"No wonder Kakashi-san knew. You were the source." Itachi stated, "It's an urgent order by our organization, Akatsuki, to take Naruto-kun with us."

"Itachi-san, did anyone ever tell you that you have a feminine face? But that's not the point. Listen everyone wants things in life, but we don't always get what we want. I want a lot of things. I want Naruto to be able to walk down the street without people treating him like trash, I want to be able to provide him with the life he deserves, I want Sasuke to be able to put his desire for revenge aside and live a normal life, I want to ease the pain that Gaara feels, I want all of these children to live normal lives and be children. I want many, many things, but we don't always get what we want. Life isn't fair and the sooner you accept that the better it is for you. I'm sorry, but I can't let you have Naruto." Molly told Itachi with hollow eyes and a rigid face.

"Very well, I will get rid of the two of you right here." Jiraiya said.

"Don't interfere, the one who is going to kill him is me" Sasuke mumbled.

"I have no interest in you right now." Itachi told him.

"Shut up!" Sasuke yelled. Molly flinched at the mental image that entered her mind. Her father screaming at a five year old her to shut up; because, she had asked for a second cracker since she was still hungry. She shook her head to clear herself of the memory.

Itachi kicked a running Sasuke into the wall. Molly curled up into herself against the wall. Shaking, she sung to herself,

'_Baby beluga in the deep blue sea,__  
__Swim so wild and you swim so free. __  
__Heaven above and the sea below, __  
__And a little white whale on the go. ___

_Baby beluga, baby beluga, __  
__Is the water warm? Is your mama home, __  
__With you so happy? ___

_Way down yonder where the dolphins play, __  
__Where you dive and splash all day, __  
__Waves roll in and the waves roll out. __  
__See the water squirting out of your spout. ___

_Baby beluga, oh, baby beluga, __  
__Sing your little song, sing for all your friends. __  
__We like to hear you. ___

_When it's dark, you're home and fed. __  
__Curled up snug in your waterbed. __  
__Moon is shining and the stars are out. __  
__Good night, little whale, good night. ___

_Baby beluga, oh, baby beluga, __  
__With tomorrow's sun, another day's begun. __  
__You'll soon be waking. ___

_Baby beluga in the deep blue sea, __  
__Swim so wild and you swim so free. __  
__Heaven above and the sea below, __  
__And a little white whale on the go. __  
__You're just a little white whale on the go.'(3)_

Naruto recognized that song. That was the song Molly would sing to him while stroking his hair when she thought he was asleep. As Naruto went back to watching Itachi and Sasuke, Molly could not. Itachi was beating Sasuke up when he picked Sasuke up by his neck and shoved him against the wall.

"You know why you are weak? Because you lack hatred." Itachi told Sasuke. Using the Tsukiyomi, Itachi placed Sasuke into an illusion. Sasuke's screams filled the hall. A cold voice spoke out,

"What bullshit are you putting into his head?" Cassandra walked to Itachi put a hand on his leg and felt up until she found a kunai. Taking it, she traced his face with it while he held perfectly still. "While you are hurting your foolish little brother I will enjoy craving your face up like a thanksgiving turkey." Cassandra told him. Turning her head to Kisame she commanded him, "You will not interfere." The look in her eyes showed a monster that had been created by neglect, hate, and hurt, and he made no move to interfere. Cassandra took the kunai and pierced the skin and traced the lines going down Itachi's face. More of Sasuke's screams filled the hall, breaking Molly out again. She looked at the bloody kunai in her hand and let it clatter to the floor, backing away from Itachi in shock.

"Cut it out, bastard." Naruto screamed running toward Itachi with a Kisame right behind. Suddenly the floor became very sticky. Itachi shoved Sasuke into the wall, and then gently picked a dazed Molly up and careful placed her in next to Sasuke.

After Naruto and Jiraiya came back from sealing the black fire, Naruto caught Sasuke and Jiraiya held Molly. Suddenly Gai came flying in kicking Jiraiya in the face causing him to fall which meant that Molly fell on her butt, breaking her out of her daze.

As Jiraiya explained all of Sasuke's injures to Gai, Molly held him in her lap and whispered to him,  
"Sasuke, you are a very strong young man, I know that you can break out of this. Take your time and know that we all love you and will be waiting for you to wake up." Standing up Molly looked at Jiraiya.

"I am coming with to find _her_. I read about all of you and did intensive research on all three of you after I met you. _Her _weakness, I'm afraid, will be exploited by a certain person. Please take care of me." She finished, bowing to him.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**a\n: I think this is my longest chapter so far. On to important stuff… **

**Who should Molly be paired up with?**

**Gaara**

**Itachi **

**Kankuro**

**Other – please write who in your review or pm me who**

**Beta: I'm thinking that the only pairing with Mali-Chan and Gaa-Kun would be more friendship... Definitely NOT Itachi, Cassandra wouldn't allow it. Hmm, Kankuro? HOW?! The pairing I like would be.... Mali-Chan and Sasu-Kun.... That's what I like, but that's only my opinion....**

**Only problem is that Sasu-kun is going to paired up with Naru-chan**

**Please vote also the vote is in my profile **

**Also some shameless advertising since I can't draw if any of my lovely and wonderful readers can and would like to draw Molly please pm me. **

**(1)As I was writing that sentence I thought star wars **

**(2)From the poem A Dream Within a Dream by Edgar Allan Poe**

**(3) Baby Beluga Lyrics Performed By Raffi**

**This has been beta-ed by XxBloodyRiverxX**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Remember to vote for who you Molly to be paired up with.

Warnings: Molly's mouth

Mcell: thanks for the review glad you like it.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chapter Eleven

As they were saying goodbye to Gai, he pulled out a green spandex suit for Naruto.

"There is no way in hell you are wearing that." Molly told him point-blank. Naruto whined a bit and then pouted when he saw her resolve was unwavering, so he gave in.

As they were walking Naruto looked at Jiraiya and asked seriously;

"Ero-sennin, why did they come after me?" When the only answer he received was silence, he continued, "You know why don't you?" Finally Jiraiya answered.

"They're not after you yourself, but rather the thing inside of you."

"What is this thing anyway? Isn't it the monster that attacked Konoha that's everyone afraid of? So why do they want it?"

"It's true that Kyuubi has appeared periodically throughout history. A mystic beast that destroys everything in its path. I'm not exactly sure what they're planning to do with it. As long as it's sealed within you perhaps they want to control you. It's a cruel thing to have those guys after you, but that's fate."

"Bullshit. It's not fate it's just a choice a bunch of people made. The Yondaime Hokage decided to seal it in Naruto. And now the Akatsuki chooses to go after him. It is not fate. Naruto will not be resigned to spend his life like that." Molly argued with Jiraiya.

"I'll just have to get stronger. Let's find this Tsunade person, have her save Sasuke, and start training." Naruto announced.

A while later:

As Naruto and Jiraiya discussed Tsunade, Molly was riding piggy-back on Naruto. She was light enough for him to carry her without trouble. To Naruto it felt the same as carrying a backpack. Suddenly Naruto put Molly down, opened his backpack and pulled out the green spandex suit.

"Yosh, since we're training…" Naruto said. Molly snatched it out of his hands.

"I thought I said no. No means no." Molly scolded. Sullenly Naruto put it back. "I can walk now thank you for carrying me." Molly told Naruto. With that they continued on their way.

They finally reached the bustling city, and Naruto was, well...

"I've never been to a place like this before." Naruto exclaimed with enthusiasm.

"Get plenty of rest and then we will train." Jiraiya told him. "We'll be staying here as well as training here." Naruto pulled out his wallet with a big grin.

"Oh, you're pretty rich." Jiraiya said with equally big grin.

"I have a lot of money that I've saved up from my missions. Well, bye."

"Wait Naruto I'm going to keep your wallet." Jiraiya had a glint in his eyes

"What, give me my wallet back!" Handing Naruto some money Jiraiya told him,

"Here, use this. There are three things ninja should stay away from: woman, money, and alcohol."

"Give me the fucking wallet." Molly told Jiraiya icily. "That is only 300 ryo of our hard earned money. I don't care if you are one of the legendary sannin you have no right to take it." Jiraiya gave her the wallet back sheepishly. Molly took some money out and split into two piles. She took one pile, handed the other to Jiraiya, and gave Naruto his wallet back.

"There is enough money for us to spend. Naruto it's your money, please do as you please, but be careful." Molly said sweetly and then walked away.

"She is one scary girl..."

"You have no idea Ero-sennin"

Several hours later:

Naruto was trying to hit Jiraiya when a man yelled,

"What the hell are you doing?" Naruto turned around. "You put a stain on my bro's new brand-name suit. Pay for it, it cost 100,000 ryo."

"What clothes cost that much?!?!?" Naruto screamed.

"That stupid thing cost 100,000? That's a little on the high side don't you think?" Jiraiya asked.

"I apologize on his behalf, but we don't have that kind of money. Besides it was an accident." Molly explained to the man gently.

"Are you trying to pick a fight? I suggest you don't do that for your sake." The second man told them.

"Bro is a former chuunin from the Hidden Rock Village. He's a killer ninja, feared as the legendary Yaminin." The first guy said loudly.

"Are you sure because I don't recognize that name. I researched every village and their shinobi; and the thing is once I know something I never forget it. Also could you please use your indoor voice." Molly told them.

"Looks like you want to get hurt." The 'Yaminin' shouted.

"Naruto looks like a good opportunity to show a new jutsu. Watch carefully." Jiraiya told him before performing it.

"Wow!" Naruto exclaimed. Jiraiya went over to the owner of the water balloon while Molly just watched the whole thing.

"Baka" she muttered under her breathe before going with them.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

a\n: once again polls are open.

Who should Molly be paired up with?

Gaara

Itachi

Kankuro

Other – please write who in your review or pm me who

Please vote.

This has been beta-ed by XxBloodyRiverxX

Beta:I did the best I could, and sorry for the lack of updates, I had some family issues and couldn't stay on the comp long enough to do anything beta-like.. But now that it is Summer, you'll be getting more chapters!!!

Bloody Reaper13: I'm sorry to hear that. Yay!! More chapters.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Remember to vote for who you Molly to be paired up with.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chapter Twelve

In Konoha Village:

Iruka was doing the paperwork while Molly was gone. It wasn't difficult to figure out her system. Everything had a place and was organized in a specific way. When he came across a drawer that was filled with files on every shinobi in Konoha, he was confused. There were already shinobi files so why did Molly need copies of them? Then he saw the box they were in was labeled for disposal he was even more confused and decided to enlist the help of one lazy genius.

"Shikamaru, I don't understand why she made her own copies when there were already files. I looked inside them and the information she had were personal and private. If anyone had secrets, they were there in those files. What is she doing, and what's the point of making them if she's going to burn them?" Iruka asked Shikamaru.

"Troublesome." Shika muttered before explaining, "I played shougi with her and lost, just barely." He still had some pride. "The way Molly works is that she finds everything about her opponent before engaging in battle. Once she has the opponent deciphered it will seem as if she is predicting the every move of her adversary. She is constantly two steps ahead which is what makes her so good at her job, she is prepared for the unpredictable. Nearly exactly like me"

"You mean to tell me that she fights?"

"Molly's battles are of wit and intelligence, not brute strength. Iruka, drop this, don't go against her or she could kill you and walk away."

Meanwhile In Suna:

Gaara decided to aim for Kazekage. He was going to change, but right now he would bake his cherry pie. Remembering the cute, sweet, innocent girl that smelt like fresh cookies filled him with a fuzzy feeling and an urge to protect her. He would become Kazekage and protect her with his own two hands. He would become a person that could be trusted. He would make sure those hollow eyes would be filled with emotion, but not fear or anger. He could do all those things, he was sure of it.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

a\n: well, that was a short chapter. Sorry.

So who is gonna be?

Gaara

Itachi

Kankuro

Other (write who in a pm or review)

You can also vote on the poll in my profile.

Bloody Reaper13: XxBloodyRiverxX who are you voting for?

BloodyRiver: Gaara-Kun, you've built it up enough that I can say that Gaara would be a good bet, but of course, you can always have some sibling rivalry in there (wink) Oh, and please, call me Dani!

BloodyReaper13: makes sense. Got it. So far there are three votes for Gaara.

This has been beta-ed by XxBloodyRiverxX


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Remember to vote for who you Molly to be paired up with.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chapter Thirteen

While Naruto had been training for the past month, Molly, with Jiraiya's encouragement, had decided to buy some more age appropriate clothes. She bought clothes that made her look sixteen for once. She even bought makeup and nail polish. She was in the middle of learning how to make Japanese food when Jiraiya announced that they would be going to find Tsunade.

To get information Jiraiya took them into a gambling place. Naruto was too busy training, so the man that tried to get him to gamble went to Molly.

"Okay." She sat down in front of him. "Han I win, Chou you win."

"If you win I'll give a thousand ryou, but if you lose you give a kiss." The man told her. He shook the container and picked it up.

"Sorry, perv looks like I win. Cough it up." Molly took the money with a giggle and stared counting it.

Later on Naruto won money with one fortune slip leaving Jiraiya wondering if their good luck would rub off on him.

"The castle should be here." Jiraiya told them. "Let us look from higher ground."

Jiraiya and Naruto looked at the destroyed castle. Suddenly people ran past them shouting.

"There's a monster!!" Naruto and Jiraiya looked at each other. "A giant snake." Jiraiya scooped Molly up and he and Naruto ran toward the ruins. But they got there too late.

"Let's go, Naruto she is no longer here."

Finally after much searching, Jiraiya had them enter a bar to eat dinner.

"But this is a bar, and we're underage!" Naruto yelled.

"Baka, I'm not telling you to drink. Just eat the appetizers." Jiraiya told him. They entered and then...

"Tsunade!"

"Jiraiya!" each one screamed.

"Why are you here?" she asked him.

"Man, am I tired." Jiraiya told her, not exactly answering her.

All five them sat at the table and began to eat.

"Orochimaru was here, what happened." Jiraiya asked.

"Nothing much." Tsunade responded. "We just said hello. What do you want from me?"

"The village requested you to be fifth Hokage." All sans Molly and Jiraiya were shocked. Naruto was choking on his food and Molly banged him hard on the back, but other than that there was only silence. Tsunade started to deal the cards.

"You heard about the third?" Jiraiya asked.

"Orochimaru killed him. I heard it directly from him."

"Orochimaru killed the old man?" Naruto asked shocked. "Who is this Orochimaru?"

"Gender: male, blood type: B, 5'10, 126 pounds, age 51, one of the sannin, and used to be a part of Akatsuki before he defected. Previous partner was Sasori. Founder of Otogakure. Chakra type earth and wind and I'm still in middle of finding out all of his jutu. One of the pupils of the third Hokage along with Jiraiya and Tsunade(1). The third invested most of his time and energy into him much like Kakashi does with Sasuke. Do you people never learn from your mistakes?" Molly said this all in a deadpan.

"How do you know all this?" Tsunade asked.

"I make it my business to know everything. I like to know what I'm dealing with."

"You have the making to become a spy." Jiraiya said jokingly.

"I don't like to get dirty." Molly deadpanned. "Naruto, did that answer your question?"

"He's a sannin. But aren't they Konoha nin?" Naruto asked.

"Who's this kid?" Tsunade questioned.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Jiraiya told her. A look of surprise flitted across her face.

"Why aren't you doing anything about this Orochimaru guy." Naruto yelled banging his fist on the table. "And what do you mean she's gonna be the fifth Hokage?!"

"Naruto be quiet for a moment." Jiraiya told him.

"But-"

"Just be quiet."

"Naruto, it's okay. Just sit down." Molly said softly. "Jiraiya, watch your tone." Molly told him her voice ice cold and firm for a moment.

"I'll say it again. The council has requested you for Hokage. So what's your reply?"

"Not possible. I refuse." Tsunade told him.

"I remember that line. I asked you to date me and you turned me down."

"What are you saying? Ero-sennin you told me that we were going to take that person to the village." Naruto complained while pointing to Tsunade. "You said were gonna have her heal Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei, and fuzzy brows, right?! But you're asking her to be Hokage, what the hell?! She even declined! Geez!!" he screamed.

"Don't panic, Tsunade is perfectly capable of being Hokage." Jiraiya told him. "During the great war she contributed greatly to Konoha's victory. Her combat and medical skills are still unrivaled. Also she is the first Hokage's granddaughter."

"That is one hell of a résumé." Molly commentated. "Oh, sorry continue." she apologized at their stares.

"If she becomes Hokage she will have to go back to the village. And there she can heal those three. Also, this a decision made by Konoha's highest decision makers, the advisors. It's something you, a Genin, can't comment on." Naruto pouted at the last comment.

"Jiraiya, your new apprentice it stupider, uglier, and ruder then the previous one."

"Listen to me woman, you don't just say things like that to a person. It is very damaging. Words can kill, and it's bad enough that everyone else treats him like shit. He doesn't need it from you as well." Molly said evenly and firmly.

Tsunade really looked at Molly for the first time. The young girl before her was a depressing thing to look at. Her ribs jutted out until you could almost count them. You could snag your fingers on her cheekbones. Malnourished and broken with hollow eyes. Tsunade wondered how the girl functioned. When she pulled out money to pay for dinner there was a small amount, only enough to buy one small meal which went to Naruto. She was killing herself to keep him alive. But, what bothered Tsunade the most was how she got to this point and why no one was doing anything.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

a\n: please review and vote.

Once again shameless advertising: anyway who can draw and would like draw Molly please let me know.

Dani: Hey, if you give me an info sheet on her appearance and the like, I could draw her for you. Oh, and sorry for the wait, extremely busy....

Blood Reaper13: Really thanx I'll pm it to you. you can call me mish

This has been beta-ed by XxBloodyRiverxX


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Sorry I was away so long, but my computer was broken and had to get fixed.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chapter Fourteen

Jiraiya woke up with a large yawn. He looked to the side and saw Naruto's bed was made. Naruto didn't come back last night, he thought. He looked at Molly's bed. She was sleeping in a little ball under her covers in the middle of her bed. He wondered to himself how someone as broken as her was able to survive in this violent world of theirs.

Later that day:

"Molly, what the hell are you wearing?" Naruto asked, stunned. Molly looked down at her bathing suit and looked back to him confused.

"A bikini." she answered matter of factly.

"But we're not even near water."

"I know, I'm going sunbathing."

"Huh?" He asked, stumped.

"I'm going to sit in the sun and get a tan. You are one lucky kid since yours is natural. Shouldn't you be practicing the rasengan for yours and Tsunade's bet?" after Molly asked him he started to panic. Molly picked up her towel and suntan lotion then left Naruto to his training. She found a nice, quiet, sunny spot and put her towel on the floor. Laying down, she propped her paperwork against her knees. Yes, she brought her work with her. There were some things she just didn't trust with other people. Molly whipped out a pen and started to write.

_Uchiha massacre: possible reasons why_

That Night:

Satisfied with the tan she developed, Molly got up. The reason she liked to tanned wasn't because she minded being pale, she didn't. It had more to do with the translucency of her skin. She felt that people could see into her and know what she was thinking. While it might be ridiculous, it is what it is. Molly packed up her stuff and pulled jeans and a t-shirt on top of her bikini. On her way back to the motel, she decided to check in on Naruto. She saw Shizune watching from the side.

'He'll be in good hands with her.' With that she left and went back.

The Next Day:

Molly woke to Jiraiya's voice saying something about stiffness, inability to move, and trouble molding chakra. Molly popped her head out the window.

"Sounds like a paralysis. I might have just the thing for it." She rummaged through her bag and pulled out a few herbs. Which she crushed into a paste and mixed with a bit of water and sugar, she handed the cup to Jiraiya and told him drink it. "Did it help?" she asked. Jiraiya was surprised that some of the stiffness faded.

"What was that?" he asked.

"In cooking I learned about different herbs. How they could be used in cooking, as well as the medical properties." After her explanation they went back to talking. Molly grabbed the first thing she saw and pulled it on. It was her pants and one of Naruto's shirts along with a pair of his zori. Molly clambered out the window and landed on her butt on the patio.

"I'm coming with you." she announced. Shizune, being the strongest of the three carried Molly on her back.

As they stood in front of Tsunade, Molly called out to Orochimaru,

"Yo, pedophile I love the hicky you left on Sasuke. Very creative." Molly walked away to a relatively safe spot and watched the battle. Ready to remember everything about everyone.

She was going to stay out of it, but then Kabuto told Naruto he had no talent as ninja. Molly saw red, lots of it. She then stalked over to Kabuto and slapped him across the face.

"I have never wanted to slap someone until I met you, you son of bitch. You are pathetic, yet predictable. Let me guess, Orochimaru tells you he can trust you and only you. But you know what you are. You're just a fuck toy, easy, and replaceable. He's just playing with you until he gets bored of you. And he will get bored, and when he does, he'll get rid of you. And find a new, shiny, more interesting toy. Naruto has plenty of talent. He will become a ninja like none before him or after him. A one of a kind, most unpredictable ninja ever. You have no merit as a person and the dirt I walk upon has more worth then you. You nauseate me." Molly spat out. "These mean nothing." She told him, holding up all of his shinobi info cards. Kabuto hadn't even noticed she took them. Molly flicked open a lighter and lit them on fire, then dropped the burning cards and walked away. As she did she said, "I know these are your only copy. I observed that at the first exam."

While the words Molly told him did make a dent in his self esteem and ego, he pretended it didn't and continued to tease Naruto.

~.~ . ~.~

Naruto was on the ground as Tsunade listened to his heart. Molly looked up from where she was sitting. 'Something is wrong with Naruto,' she thought. Molly ran over to Naruto and grabbed his hand.

"You are gonna be fine. You have to be fine. You can't leave me." Molly whispered in his ear.

"Naruto-kun can't hold out much longer." Kabuto called out to them. "He has depended too much on the kyubbi's chakra. I have severed the flow to his heart. Canceling out all possibility of healing." As he was saying this Molly had snapped, and was walking closer and closer until she was crouched down in front of Kabuto.

"Hello, I don't think we've been introduced. My name is Cassandra and I'm going to give you hell on earth." Cassandra pulled out Kabuto's scalpel, holding it up she said. "And this is what you call irony."

Suddenly Tsunade started yelling 'don't die'. Cassandra lifted Kabuto's arm and with the precision of a surgeon, cut his glove off. Then she took his arm and was about to cut it when Naruto spoke with strain clear in his voice.

"The bet, I win." Before falling unconscious, Molly dropped the scalpel and ran to Naruto's side. She was about to gather him into her arms when Orochimaru came flying towards them with his sword out.

Tsunade blocked the blow and some of her blood splattered onto Molly's face. Orochimaru kept trying to attack Naruto, but Tsunade kept blocking him. and all Molly could do was watch and suffer.

"You keep on wanting to live and be great. But one day people will forget about you and all you will be is dust and dirt. You might achieve your goal and live forever. One day it will be just you and the cockroaches. Both surviving in unsightly ways. That's all you will ever be an, insignificant, disgusting cockroach, Orochimaru." Molly cried out. Orochimaru slapped Molly across the face causing her to fly into a rock. Her head snapped back and smacked into the rock. Spots danced in her eyes and then blackness consumed her.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

a\n: I know I started the vote for who Molly should be paired up with, but I realized that there are many more people for her to meet, interact with; and things for her to do and experience before the vote is really ready to happen. Thank you for the votes I'm going to close it for now and reopen it later. I will try update more frequently. Thank you for your votes and patience.

Oh and my friend, Vo, drew me a picture of Molly and you find it in my deviant art account

.com/art/Molly-129772222 so check it out.

Dani: Again, sorry for the wait!!! Busy as usual!! My art is so demanding...

This was beta-ed by XxBloodyRiverxX


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto –sob—. Expect for the Naruto birthday card my friends made me.

Warning: language

a\n: I know it's been a _really_ long time since I last updated, but my laptop broke and to be sent to get fixed, after I finally got it back I had some personal stuff going on and then on top of that I have school. If anyone ever tells that senior year is a breeze, their bull-shitting you. So I decided to update even though this chapter hasn't been beat-ed yet, so please excuse the mistakes.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chapter Fifteen

"Aw, shit I'm gonna have a ton of paperwork." Molly complained before walking. "That is if I still have the job."

"Don't worry I'll keep this is how you make money." Tsunade told her.

At the Konoha hospital:

Molly was placing flowers in Kakashi, Sasuke, and Lee's rooms. They were bright yellow frangipanis for Lee, white tiger lilies for Sasuke, and purple orchids for Kakashi1. She was in middle of fluffing Sasuke's pillow when Naruto and Tsunade walked in.

"Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan everything will be fine." He told her energetically.

"Well now that Tsunade is here I'm going to go work on the mountain of paper that's sitting on desk." Molly told them turning to leave.

"Molly-chan how come you never add kun or chan or sama to the ends of people's names like we do?" Sakura asked.

"Ah, well where I come from to be polite you add Mr. for a man, Miss for a single lady, and Ms. For a married woman at the beginning of the name. Once you know them you call them by their first name. More importantly than all of this is Sasuke waking up. Just focus on that and tell the duck butt I say good morning." Molly walked out and went to her office.

Her office wasn't much. It had been a small filing closet that she cleaned out and organized. She fit a small desk, a chair, a lamp, one painting, and a couple of filing cabinets. The room had one big window that was right behind her giving the room a more airy, large appearance. She had painted the walls a light cream color and polished the hard wood floor. She room was nice and cozy, just the way she liked it. Going through one of the cabinets Molly noticed someone had rifled through her private draws.

"Looks like Iruka found some things, how troublesome." She gave a small smirk.

Two Days Later:

Molly had been swapped with paper work. She had been carrying a stack of paper that was taller than her while carefully walking down the stairs. Suddenly a little kid came rushing past her and she fell. Molly landed on her ankle and then there was a cracking sound. The bone pushed through her skin and blood pooled underneath her.

"This feeling is so familiar. I'm scared so scared. They will come for me. They are coming for me."

A high pieced scream filled the hallway. Its echo bouncing of the walls, but no was there to hear it. Everyone was Tsunade's inauguration. Molly was alone. She pulled her legs closer to her body and tried hard to stop her body from shaking. The thick metallic smell of blood was clogging her senses. Pain and blood was everywhere.

Some Time Later:

Tsunade was walking to her office when she smelt blood. Turning a corner she saw Molly wide eyed, sickly pale, and shaking. She looked close Molly's foot was at an unnatural angle. Tsunade picked Molly up and brought her to the hospital.

"I need a room and all of her medical records." Tsunade shouted at a nurse.

Laying Molly down Tsunade began she heal her ankle. Molly was thrashing and whimpering. Shizune held Molly down while Tsunade finished healing and bandaging her foot.

Molly snapped out of nightmarish daze by one quick, gentle slap on her face. She looked at her foot and then back up. At the confused look on her face Tsunade explained what had happened.

"Molly I want to give a full examination." There was knock on the door and a doctor walked in.

"I'm doctor Hitachi Molly why don't you change into a hospital gown while Hokage-sama and I talk." Shizune left with them. "Hokage-sama there is something you need to know about Molly. She has Dissociative identity disorder. The other personality goes by the name of Cassandra. Cassandra has no sympathy or concept of pain. She will torture her victims without batting an eyelash. More importantly Molly is not aware of her. The third placed an irrevocable order stating that no one is allowed to tell her. I personally fear for the shambles of her mental health were she to find out about her condition. She is broken."

"How did she get to this point why has no one done anything for her?" Tsunade demanded.

"She isn't from this village or any other village. She fell out of the sky one day a few months back. She came from a different world and was given a job of doing paperwork for the third. This is her sole source of money. She is well loved by the ninja. She has a very innocent aura and comes across as fragile. Her presence is very soothing the war weary shinobi and kunoichi. There has been many a time where she sat with the injured and held their hand. But she has a history of abuse. It takes a lot for her get up and interact with people especially with men. She can't handle loud noises or any form of verbal abuse. She is very important to the villagers. She is their link to the hardened shinobi world. She understands were both parties stand and bridges them together. And when with ninja she will tell them exactly what she thinks without fear. I have tried all I can to help her, but it is not enough. Please take care of her." The last part was while bowing. Tsunade listened carefully to what he had to say and then went back into the room. It was now that she fully saw the physical damage that was done to Molly. There wasn't a bit of the young girl's back that wasn't marred with scars. Carved on her upper left arm the word demon and going down the length of her right arm was devil spawn. Her boney shoulders were shivering from the cold. Burnt onto her stomach, right below her A-cup breast, was the word worthless.

As Tsunade looked closer at Molly's back she saw words like pathetic, garbage, stupid, monster, disgusting, dirt, insignificant and such.

"They used a…" Tsunade started to say.

"A needle ya. It was the only thing my mother ever sew. You know what's crazy I don't even know my birthday or my real name."

"Then where did Molly come from."

"Before everything started my mother read me a book about to sisters. The older one took care of helpless, younger one. When I grew older I would look at that book trying to remember my name and I realized that I was like the pathetic younger sister. So I took her name as my own."

"And what was the older sister's name?"

"Cassandra."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

You look these up on Wikipedia

a\n: Questions? Comments? Review!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto –sob—

Warning: language

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

At Molly's Office:

Molly was known for many things and one of them was if she was interrupted when working on a project she would be pissed. Which in turn meant you had more papers to fill out than you thought.

"Manami come in. don't mind the mess." Molly welcomed the girl without looking up from her paper. The normally clean room was covered in papers. While Molly and Naruto had gone to bring Tsunade to Konoha, the village had received a request from Suna to make a peace agreement and become allies. With Tsunade's permission Molly sent a letter agreeing. The meeting was to take place in less than a month in Suna. Molly was in middle of putting together booklets on Suna's and Konoha's financial situation, what to ask for, how to act and such. Manami was from the Konoha ninja library. She was an apprentice to the head Liberian and her job was to fill Molly in on the previous interactions of Konoha and Suna.

After spending several hours in her office Molly stopped by the flower shop and the Konoha graveyard where all of the deceased shinobi and kunoichi are buried. She walked up to Yondaime Hokage's tombstone.

"I came here to thank you for your son. I can't have children and I have come to view him as my own. I would die for him and I would kill for him. I would go to the ends of earth and the deepest pits of hell for him. I will do everything in my power to protect him. I will do anything and everything to keep him safe. I will do right by him. I know you intended for him to seen as hero, but that is not the case. Please know that I'm trying to provide him with the life that he deserves. I am trying. Thank you and rest in peace." Molly laid the bouquet of full bloomed golden yellow and blood red roses onto the ground. After she was done she went to the Hokage's office.

"Tsunade I finished the booklet I would like it if you would double check it to make sure it is all right." Right after she finished handing it over team seven walked in and right behind them was Anko, Gai, and his team. Tsunade finished reading it.

"Molly I had been thinking as to who I would send to make peace talks with Suna and this booklet just goes to show how much knowledge you have acquired. I believe that you would be the best person for this job. Accompanying you will be Mitarashi Anko, team Gai and Naruto." Tsunade told her handing back the booklet

"Why is the dobe being sent?" Sasuke asked worried that this meant that Naruto was getting stronger than him. He had already seen his power with the Rasegan.

**Thwack **Sasuke rubbed his head.

"What, there was fly?" Molly said innocently. "Call Naruto stupid again, I swear to god I will hit you on the head with a frying pan." Molly spoke to him in the tone one uses when talking to a two year old. "It might be best to send team seven along anyway so the perverted snake does get his fangs into the Cockatiel." Molly dragged Naruto out the door and down the hallway.

* * *

Questions? Comments? Review!


	17. AN

Hi this is bloodreapper13 I just wanted to let you know that I have not forgotten about demon scars. I want to let you know that there are going to be many changes to the story. But it will have the same basic plots. I have there are a lot of flaws to the story that I need to change. I will most probably change the title. On the good side there will be a new chapter one by the end of the month. I am also looking for a beta-reader. So if there are any volunteers please let me know.


End file.
